Rin
by t4bris
Summary: Whelp, it done appears Rin's gotten herself trapped in a secret facility condictin' human 'xperaments! Why, hows she gon' get outta this one, fellas?


The room they provided me to do my experaments, while suitable, wasn't exactly as I'd hoped. The tools were worn, with a slight rust, and the room itself was left in somewhat of a hectic state from the last researcher who worked here. But, everything I needed was there, including sedatives, thank god. Hearing the girl bound to the table screaming would've be pretty distracting.  
We here have hardly begun to understand the brain, but we did understand it quite a bit more than most anyone outside the facility. I heared people talk a bunch about how science can't progress without actions most would deem inhumane, and I guess some people need a reason like that to do this, but I myself just want the high pay involved. While these types of jobs are always dangerous, they've also got reward to match the risk.  
My current assignment involves the brain, which you should have gathered, with me mentioning it earlier. To be more specific, what I'm doing is seeing if I can essentially mix two creatures minds into one, and for that they've brought me a homless cat, and a homeless girl, both orange haired funnily enough. The girl had a photo with her, of herself and someone else under a starry night sky. The back had the names "Rin H. and Hanayo K." written on it, both convinently corresponding to the colors of the girls hair, so we had pretty much known the girls name was Rin.  
I'll spare you the scientific detail, because you wouldn't understand it even if I explained it in the most patronising, condescending way you still wouldn't get it. What you need to understand from this is that I managed to make it work. Since I had made it work, it needed a place to let me observe it. I couldn't really observe anything from it just lying ontop of a table, so I put it in its own room. It was a very plain room, fairly large, white walls, white carpet floor, generic bed and chairs. Now that I confirmed it was breathing, and its biological processes, I just needed to put it on the bed and let it wake up.  
And so it did. And when it awoke, its eyes stared off blankly, and its hand fell off the bed and began lightly scratching at the carpet. For a minute or two, it just did that, beginning to attempt reconsiling the cognative shattering of its two minds. But when it did, it said just what was on it's mind.  
"Satouii."  
It seemed to be saying a name it knew before, though the name was said awkwardly, so I'm going to imagine that what it meant wasn't Satouii, but something else. Of course a cat isn't going to know how to communicate with a human, and while it does have a human attatched to it, it isn't fully that human nor fully the cat. At the very least, I would imagine.  
It then tried to get up, but started stumbling on itself, not sure if it needed to walk on two or four legs. After a minute or two of wobbling, it got up, though it didn't stand without trouble. Now, it just stood. It was trying to get a hold on its own existance. And things like this happened for hours. It obviously knew I was there, but it seemed to try to ignore me. That was the best course of action for both of us. But, unfortunately, our time had to be cut short.  
The door opened, and behind me was a girl about the age of the human subject. Her hair was long, with a greyish tint. Before I could ask her anything, she had punched me in the neck and gut, in quick succession. It wasn't that she was particularly strong, she just knew exactly where to hit. She hit me in just the right places, and after that incapacitated me with a drug. Unfortunately for her, the drug also had an element of extreme percision in that there was just enough to keep me awake, though slogging. Though, before I could catch her, she took the experament, which seemed happy to see her.  
She was quickly able to dash out of the room with it. There was no way I was going to let this little shit do this. If this were to go any further, I knew I'd lose my job here, and almost certainly quite a lot worse unless I moved immidiately and changed my name. This isn't something I feel like dealing with.  
Getting off of my slouched, kneeled position on the side of the door was hard as hell, but I managed it, and gave chase in the direction I remembered her going. Of course it wasn't that easy. It felt as if I had been up for 20 hours. While she was slowed by holding another person, as well as obviously not being track star matirial, I was I was stumbling through the halls.  
My awareness had been so dulled that I had only noticed there were people sleeping on the floor when I tripped on one. I should have known. Why else would she not have a full amount of her drug? How else would she get to me? Whatever, that wasn't what I needed to worry about, I needed to worry about making sure this could never come back to haunt me.  
After a while we got outside, and I lost her. The sun had shined into my eyes, and I had to adjust. For a second, I even forgot what I was out there for. When I remembered, I tried to rush, but fell onto the ground. For a second, I tried my hardest to get up. In the next, I was asleep.  
When I woke up, I was in captivity, apparently along with most other people in the lab that day. Some were apparently killed trying to run. A lot of things were found, but while the girl was obiviously gone, another strange omission is the cat. All of its remains were disposed of. In the room that they were in, they said nothing was found. When asked what happened, nobody else spoke about the girl. The rest said they were just doing their work, and ended up here. Since I was the only one to bring her up, the interrogators were insistant I was lying.


End file.
